1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus and a drawing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, drawing apparatuses for drawing nail designs on nails are known. An example of such a drawing apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083.
However, the hand is in an unstable state in cases where a finger, of a nail on which a drawing is to be applied, is simply placed on a mounting stand. As such, the finger may move during the drawing, resulting in deviation of the drawing position, and the finish of the nail printing may not be beautiful.
Thus, conventionally, in the field of drawing apparatuses for drawing nail designs on nails, drawing apparatuses are known that have a structure in which the finger of the nail on which the drawing is to be applied is secured by a holder or similar finger holding part so that the finger of the nail on which the drawing is to be applied does not move during the drawing.
However, human fingers have sizes and thicknesses that vary depending on the type of the finger, from thumbs to little fingers. Furthermore, size, thickness, and the like varies from person to person, even for the same type of finger.
As such, in cases where attempting to apply drawings on a plurality of fingers using a single apparatus, or in cases where a plurality of users attempt to apply drawings using a single apparatus, the various fingers will be secured using a single finger holding part. As a result, for example, thick fingers such as thumbs may be squeezed too tightly and cause the user pain or, conversely, thin fingers such as little fingers may not be sufficiently secured and positional deviation may occur during the drawing.
Furthermore, as fingers have various shapes, it has been difficult to align a height position of a top surface of the nail, for all types of fingers, so as to be substantially horizontal and at a predetermined height.
For example, even if the height of the tip area of the nail is aligned with a predetermined height position, the entire nail may slant downward such that root side drops in cases where the height of the base side of the finger is comparatively low (the thickness of the finger is thin).